Gotsumon (Omega Construct)
Gotsumon '''Gotsumon is a humanoid-looking Digimon whose body is completely made of rock. His name comes from the Japanese "gotsugotsu", which means rugged or rough. As shown in "Can't keep a Grumblemon Down", Gotsumon can blend his body into rocks to hide. Though normally mischievous with a cheerful personality, Gotsumon tends to be little selfish with a temper as dangerous as an erupting volcano. The Gotsumon in The Omega Construct is a bit more level-headed than most, at least in his rookie form. When he digivolves, his anger comes out in battle. '''Attacks *'Crazy Crusher' (暴れん坊''Madcap''): Angers and shakes the ground with great power. *'Angry Rock': Summons then hurls a number of heavy rocks from his head. *'Hardest Punch' *'Earth Shaker' Botamon Botamon is a Slime Digimon whose name is derived from "Womb" (『母胎』 "Botai"?), and as such is an infant. It's about a foot tall, and its mouth is covered by its black fur, making it invisible unless opened. Attacks *'Bubble Blow' (Acid Bubbles): An attack that fires bubbles from the mouth. Motimon '''Motimon is a Lesser Digimon. The name "Motimon" comes from the Japanese word "mochi", which is a type of rice dough. Motimon looks like a cylinder-shaped pink blob that is a little more animated than Pabumon. It has two arms, and three developing claws on each arm. Like Pabumon, it has shining black eyes as well as a curvy W smile. '''Attacks *'Bubble Blow' (Awa, lit. "Bubbles"): Spits out tiny bubbles from mouth. *'Elastic Bubbles' (伸縮性のある泡''Shinshukusei no aru Awa''?): Spits elastic bubbles. Monochromon Monochromon is a Dinosaur Digimon whose name and design are derived from the monoclonius. His horn is his pride. This horned dinosaur gores his enemies with the rushing power of his charge. When his horn grows, it reaches the size of the extent which is close to half of his length. His horn and the substance which covers his body are hard like diamond and cannot be penetrated. Attacks: *'Volcanic Strike (Volcano Strike)': Fires large fireballs from his mouth at his enemies, casing an explosion on contact. *'Slamming Attack (Horn Strike)': Crushes opponent with his mighty horn. Triceramon '''Triceramon is a Dinosaur Digimon whose name and design are derived from the triceratops. Triceramon has a harder shell than any other Digimon. He is an extremely powerful dino digimon, and an expert at channeling battle fury. *'''Attacks *'Tri-Horn Attack': Fires energy beams from his three horns. *'Mega Dash': Charges at opponents head-first. *'Tail Slap': Slams opponents with his tail. *'Knock Buster' * Spinomon '''Spinomon is a Dinosaur Digimon whose name and design are derived from the Spinosaurus. It inhabits the green depths of the jungle. It boasts the greatest and strongest powers among the Dinosaur Digimon living in the Digital World, and it is said that it possesses strength equal to that of Dinorexmon. Due to its extreme belligerence it leads a highly brutal existence, but the latest research has made it clear that it possesses astonishing intelligence. The blades on its back have become its greatest feature, and since they possess excellent defensive and offensive power, if it suffers a direct attack, the attacker is forced to suffer nearly fatal wounds. It can also shoot off the blades on its back, and since they keep growing back in an inexhaustible supply, don't count on it running out. '''Attacks: *'Sonic Slash Rain:' Shoots off all the blades on its back at once. *'Blue Prominence:' Converts the metal accumulated within its body into plasma by superheating it up to 15000°, then rapidly fires it.